1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the toasting of bread in household toasters and the like and more particularly to a means to enable bread to be toasted evenly and thus darkened to the same degree on each side when a multi-slotted toaster is used and one or more of the several slots in the multi-slotted toaster is left vacant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore bread toasters having several slots for the toasting of several slices of bread at one time have had the disadvantage that when toasting bread in only one or several of the toasting slots and leaving vacant slots, the bread that is nearest a vacant toasting slot tends to darken or burn to a greater degree on the side near the unoccupied toasting slot. This is true for the simplest household toaster being able to toast only one or two slices at one time, the larger household toaster and also for commercial toasters that will toast a larger number of slices of bread at one time.
The following U.S. patents are in the opinion of the inventor and upon the advice of counsel the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
______________________________________ Thurston 432,340 Van Patten 904,382 Morrison 1,720,800 Shadley et al 1,729,552 Princevalle 4,280,044 ______________________________________
As can be seen by reference to the enclosed copies of the above prior art none of the prior art discloses the toast guard shown in the present application. Thurston discloses a heat screen made of a non-heat conducting material for shielding the top of bread that is being baked in an over. Van Patten discloses a means for toasting bread, among other items, in which it is desired to apply the heat simultaneously and uniformly to both sides of the object to be broiled, roasted or toasted and shows a heat shield below the object to be broiled, roasted or toasted. Morrison discloses a means to prevent the outer edges of slices of bread from becoming scorched or burned by serrated shields which are placed between the heat source and the bread to be toasted. Shadley et al discloses a combination broiler and toaster lined with fire bricks which direct the heat toward the toast. Princevalle discloses a heat absorbing and radiating device for use under the surface heating elements of electric stoves which is designed to increase the efficiency of the heating element rather than to protect the surface of the reflector pan. None of the above patents disclose a ceramic piece which will absorb heat to prevent toast from darkening or burning more on one side than the other when vacant slots are left while toasting bread in a multi-slotted toaster.